Kingdom Hearts One-Shots
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: As the titles says! A Bunch of one-shots. What happens when Roxas finds stuff from the past? What happens when Axel and Demyx play a prank on the superior? Well, that's answered in this book! I will take requests, and try to do them. Hope you enjoy! Though I don't do any shipping ones. [T only for blood scenes. nothing else]
1. Blade, Wayfinders, Dye, It's Over

**A/N: just a small bunch of 'what if's', and One-Shot's some of which are connected. Just a head's up**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me and never will. At least… there's a 0.0000000001% chance it will. And… a very high chance it won't.**

 **Table of Characters (Idk) (In order they appear):**

 **Broken Blade: Roxas, Saix, Tinkerbell, Peter Pan**

 **Wayfinders: Xion, Axel, Roxas (Flashback characters: Aqua, Ventus, Terra)**

 **Brown Dye: Demyx, Axel, Xigbar, Xemnas, Saix, Vexen, Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion, Roxas**

 **It's Over…: Xemnas, YX, Xehanort, Isa, Lea, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Riku, Vanitas, Ventus, Mickey, Braig, Aqua, Terra, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Roxas**

* * *

 _Broken Blade_

Roxas looked up at the blue haired nobody, Saix, second in command, who had scary yellow eyes… that seemed to see right through you… as if he knew everything that you had done… and he was in no way impressed. Or maybe that was just how he looked at Roxas… as if the blond nobody meant nothing to him, and wished to be rid of him. The young nobody didn't know.

The Luna Diviner looked away from Roxas, and to the clipboard in his hand "You are to go to Neverland today. Your job is to collect hearts, though there is supposed to be a Tailbunker there. If you see it, destroy it,". The nobody said in his normal emotionless tone.

Roxas nodded his head, and went to go prepare. He walked over to the moogle, and bought a few Hi-Potions, and a few Elixirs just in case. He heard the Moogle say "Good luck, Kupo!" Before he walked over to Saix. "Are you ready?".

Roxas nodded, and the second in command opened a Corridor of Darkness, which Roxas entered. He glanced around, He was in mermaid lagoon. He started walking, and after only a few steps, a few heartless appeared. Though, it was only a few pureblood heartless, Shadow's. _Kill a few… and emblem heartless will appear after._ Roxas thought to himself, as Kingdom Key appeared in his hand.

He charges forward, slashing at the Heartless destroying them very quickly. A few seconds later, Emblem heartless appeared. _4 Dire Plants… 6 Yellow Opera's…_ He pointed his keyblade at the one closest to him, and yelled "FIRE!", as a fireball appeared and flew at the Dire plant. The other 3 started firing their Seed cannons at him, which he dodge rolled out of the way of.

He dodge rolled around them, causing them to hit each other, until only one of those 3 was left. A few of the seed cannons hit the yellow Opera's, but all of them were still kicking. Er… Headbutting. He slashed at the last Dire plant, destroying it, then charged at the Yellow Opera's. One of them started to be surrounded by Electricity, but he hit it, causing it to stop.

He started comboing the Yellow Opera's, and destroying them, until all of them were gone. He sighed in relief, then realized. _Wait… 1… 2… 3… weren't there 4 Dire plants?_ He tried to turn, but he got hit by none other than a seed cannon, yelping.

He fell to the floor,, and rubbed his eyes, blinded for a second. _Dang it! I forgot to get rid of the first one!_ He forced himself up, and just barely dodged another hit from the Dire Plant, before charging at it, and hitting it, destroying it.

The rest of that day he went around Neverland, destroying Heartless, before he ended up at the indian camp. He glanced around, still having not found the elusive Tail Bunker. "Guess I'll head back…" He mumbled.

He turned around, ready to head back to the mermaid lagoon, before…

He felt something warm and wet against his neck… where his blond hairs started to stick up.

Deep… growls right behind his head. He gulped, and clenched his fist.

 _Oh, Kingdom Hearts… ok… C'mon Roxas… 1… 2… 3!_

He jumped forward, using his momentum to push himself into a roll, and then jump right up to his feet, turning around, keyblade forming into existence in his hand. _That… is not a Tailbunker!_ And correct Roxas was. There was no giant dark green Wyvern like heartless…

There was a giant dark grey heartless, with an dark yellow underbelly and a emblem on the front. It had long tail, with a giant boulder looking thing on the end, with orange spikes on it. The end of its wings looked spike, and had two legs, with an orange spike on the end of each.

It's mouth was snapped shut right where Roxas was seconds ago, and he shivered. _If I had stayed still any longer…_ He shook his head, clearing the thought away. _Well… Even if it's not a Tailbunker… would Saix want me to defeat it?_

Either way… It looked like it wanted to eat him… It flapped its wings, growling, and going up into the air. It opened its mouth, and Roxas sweat dropped _Oh, no…_

It gave a mighty roar, and suddenly meteor's came from it's mouth, flying at Roxas. He started dodge rolling out of the way, but one hit him, and sent him flying into a tent. He groaned, and pushed himself up, glaring at the Dustflier.

It flew around him in the air, it's beady eyes looking down at him. Roxas pushed himself up, and fired different magic blasts like fire and blizzard at its wings. It roared, and flew down swiftly at him in a straight line. Roxas yelped, and jumped out of the way, as it crashed into the ground. He jumped up, and attacked it's wings, before it pushed itself up, and smacked him with its tail.

He yelped, as he got sent flying, and smacked into the ground, his momentum causing him to roll a little… but a little was enough. He gasped as he fell off the edge of the plateau, but grabbed the rocky edge. He panted, and looked down, seeing waves lapping against the rocky wall.

He swallowed, and looked up. Beady eyes met his blue ones, and he yelped…

And let go…

Wind whipped past his head, as he fell down… And down… And down. His eyes dilated, and despite knowing deep inside there was nothing to grab onto, he reached out, squirming, trying to grab something. Anything!

But there was nothing there but air… and he slammed down into the cold, dark ocean.

His vision blurred, as salt water got into his eyes causing them to sting. Water got up his nose, and he could breathe. He tried to, but water got up his throat. He tried to cough, but it just caused more to get up. His vision was darkening… He couldn't see anymore… He closed his eyes, and stopped struggling…

The pain started to numb… The sharp pain, that had been there when the Dustflier was behind him… That made him want to run… it started to disappear… _Was that… a light…?_

He couldn't tell… he stopped thinking… He lost his sense of self…

And darkness came over him.

* * *

His eyes snapped open, and he coughed, water coming out. He continued coughing, till all the water was out, and he took a few heaving breaths. "There you go, buddy! Phew, How heavy are you? Before Tink spread Pixie dust on you, you were heavy as a rock!" There were a few noises that sounded like a bell ringing. "Hey! Ok, I might be exaggerating a _little_ but he is heavy!".

Roxas looked up, to see none other than Tinkerbell, and someone with ginger hair, a light green shirt that seemed to be made out of leaves, dark green pants, brown shoes, and a green hat with a red feather sticking out of the top.

"Also, the giant dragon heartless is gone! Good Riddance," The boy said, as Roxas pushed himself up. The nobody looked the boy over, and noticed _he was flying!_ Or… well hovering. But still! Wait… Did that mean Tinkerbell spread pixie dust on him like she did for Roxas?

"Been a long time, Ven! What's with the cloak? Decided to change attire? I think the armor looked better on you!" The ginger said as he flew around Roxas. The Key of Destiny was filled with confusion.

"Ven…? Sorry… that's… not my name…" He said, shaking his head.

The man floated in front of him, putting a hand to his chin "You're not? Did he have a twin?".

"Tw...in…?" Roxas asked, not knowing what the word meant.

"Well, even if your not, part of Ven's Key-sword seemed to be attached to yah! It had hooked onto your foot somehow. Wonder where the other piece went…" The ginger sighed, shaking his head. He then snapped and grinned "Hey, I know! We could go on a treasure hunt for it!".

Roxas blinked and looked done at his feet, missing the other half of what the ginger said. But the boy was right… there hooked around his foot, seemed to be the guard for a weapon… Similar to his keyblades guard, but made of wood… wait… Key-Sword?

He reached down, and gripped the handle, pulling it off. Yes… it looked like the guard for his keyblade. And in the handle… was a name…

"Ter...ra…" He said, testing each half of the word to see if it sounded right. "Terra,".

"Terra? I remember him! Tall guy, brown hair, blue eyes. Pretty strong too! He saved Tink after the ol Pirate Captain hook trapped her," Tinkerbell pouted, crossed, her arms, and turned away from the ginger. "Hey! It's true Tink!".

"What's your name?" Roxas said, trying to change the topic. He had never met anyone named Terra… yet something inside him… seemed to find it familiar.

"I'm Peter Pan!" The boy grinned, crossing his arms "Now C'mon! Let's go on a treasure hunt!".

Roxas thought it over for a minute… He had collected enough hearts… he could wait a little longer… but only a little longer "Alright…".

"Alright then! Try to keep up!" And so the 3 explore Neverland, searching every nook and cranny for the other half of the wooden Key-sword… but it wasn't until about an hour later that they found it…

* * *

Roxas huffed, as he sat by the water, having stopped in mermaid lagoon "Well… Guess we couldn't find it…".

Peter Pan shook his head "Guess not… I was really hoping we could…" He then looked up and smiled "Welp, It's been fun! But I better be off!" He gave a wave and flew off. Tinkerbell looked at Roxas, and gave a small nod, then flew off.

Roxas sighed, and looked out over the water "Guess I better RTC…" He mumbled before something caught his eyes "Is that…?" He walked out into the water, shivering at the cold, but picked up a wooden object… Seaweed covered it, and it seemed moss had grown on it, But Roxas got rid of as much seaweed as he could.

He looked at it, and let out a quiet gasp… It looked like a wooden keyblade! He grabbed the hilt and put the two side by side. It was two halves of one whole…

Something inside him… it… hurt… seeing it broken… He didn't know why… but he wanted to fix it. He bit his lip, and put both halves in his pockets, before heading back to the corridor of darkness.

* * *

"And why, did you take so long?" Saix inquired, not looking at the blond.

"It… wasn't a Tailbunker… but a dustflier…" Roxas mumbled. Not looking up.

"That's no excuse. You should be prepared for anything." Saix sighed, before looking at the Young Nobody "I expect a report,".

Roxas nodded and ran off back towards his room. He wanted to get to work right away…

* * *

 _Wayfinders (A Little bit after Broken Blade)_

"So why'd you call us, Xion?" Axel asked, leaning against Xion's bed, looking at the black haired replica. She smiled lightly, rubbing the back of her head "Well… I… I made something… And… Wanted to give it to you…".

Roxas looked up "Hm?" His gaze turned to Xion.

"Tada!" Xion held out 3 star-shaped charms, all made out of shells. There was a metal part in the middle that looked like the nobody symbol… And there was a string on each one that made it so you could wear it around your neck. One was blue, One red, and the last green.

"I made us charms… I read about them once… They're based on a star-shaped fruit… It shows an unbreakable connection!" Xion said, smiling lightly.

" _I made us good luck charms. Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit; and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection."_

To Roxas… it almost sounded like someone else was talking with Xion… but he didn't really notice.

Xion handed one to Axel, the red one. Axel grinned in return "Wow Xion, never knew you for one who was crafty!". Xion smiled "it's… Something I've been trying,".

She then tossed one to Roxas "Wha- One for me to?".

" _I get one too?"._

"Mhm!".

Axel chuckled, shaking his head "Man Xion, Sometimes you are such a girl,".

" _Aqua… Sometimes you are such a girl!"_

"Hey! What do you mean, 'sometimes'," Xion giggled.

" _What do you mean sometimes?"._

Roxas shook his head, smiling. He looked at his two friends, Xion and Axel…

 _Aqua and Terra…_

"Besides, we'll always be together, right! So the charms are true either way! An unbreakable connection!" Xion grinned.

" _Together… Always…"_

"Man, that sounds cheesy," Axel said, dragging his hand through his spiky red hair.

"Maybe, but it's true!".

Roxas blinked, chuckling.

"What's got you laughing, chatterbox?" Axel lowered his hand, smirking. Xion looked over, and smiled, 'happy' to see her two friends goofing around.

This was how it was supposed to be… the 3 of them together… always...

But suddenly… the scene in front of him changed… it went from Xion's room… to somewhere where the grass was growing… and there was a night sky filled with stars. He blinked, and it went back to Xion's room… but… Xion and Axel were gone. Where'd they go?

"X-Xion? Axel?" He called out… but… There was no response.

And suddenly, a burning pain in his head interrupted his senses. "N-NGH!". He raised his hands to his head, stumbling back, as visions intruded his vision.

A male with brown hair, a black shirt, with red straps, and tan pants with a belt, armor on his right shoulder, stood in Axel's place. He had blue eyes… and... he kinda reminded Roxas of Xemnas in looks… but… his gaze wasn't cold… it was… kind…

 _Terra…_

Where Xion stood, was a taller female, with blue hair, and blue eyes. She had something similar to a tank top but went to her neck, that was black in color, and something tied around her waist, that was both white and light blue. She had black shorts, and black knee high socks, with metal shoes that seemed to have wings on them. A white cloth was on her arms, clasped down in place by armor.

 _Aqua…_

Roxas looked down at himself… He wasn't in his cloak anymore… He blinked, before looking back up. He gasped, stumbled back. In front of him was a masked boy, with re and black armor, and a… skirt…? Thing around his waist. A keyblade appeared in the boy's hands… but was slightly blurred out.

" _You never stood a chance against us, Ventus,"_

Roxas scooted back "Who are you?!".

"Ro…"

The boy raised his keyblade, ready to bring it down on Roxas "NO!" Roxas yelled, summoning his own keyblade, and raising it to block. The boy stopped instantly, and the world seemed to glitch around him.

* * *

"Whoa! Buddy calm down!".

The world went back to Xion's room, and in thboy'sys place was Axel, holding his hands in front of himself.

"A...Axel…?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah bud, you kinda just… froze… you alright?". Axel slowly lowered his arms, though still looked cautious.

Roxas looked at his keyblade "I… I'm ok…" He unsummoned it "I… I need to go…" He then ran out of the room before Axel and Xion could stop him.

"I… Hope he's ok…" Xion said quietly, concern flashing in her eyes.

"Me to Xion, Me to." Axel said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Roxas sat in his room, looking at the charm Xion had given him, and the wooden keyblade. He had put the two ends together, and tied them together with tape, glue in the middle. He looked at the hilt "Terra… The same name I just heard…" He then looked at the charm, eyes knit together in thought.

"Way...Finder… That's what it's called…" He stared at the green, star shaped charm.

But he didn't see a charm made of shells, but a charm made of glass and metal… a charm not made by Xion… but a charm made by…

 _Aqua…_

Roxas glanced up, his blue eyes flashing, as he put the charm to his chest.

" _Aqua… Terra… Where are you?... Don't worry… I'll find you… and then the three of us can be together again…"_

Roxas said… but the voice wasn't his own.

It was lighter than before…

* * *

 _Brown Dye_

Calm… Was an uncommon thing for the world that never was. The only calm times were in the mornings. Luckily… But sometimes even those times weren't calm. But… this was one of those few days when the morning was calm.

Or… was it?

The calm that had been there was quickly broken, as Demyx and Axel ran down the hall. They both skidded to a stop, Demyx comically running into Axel, causing them both to tumble over. Xigbar sneered in front of them "What's got you two running like Lunar Boy is chasing you?".

Demyx looked up "Uh… Er… Well… um… You see…".

Axel pushed Demyx off him, getting a squeak from the Sitar Player "Let's just say… this morning will be very interesting…" The Flurry of Dancing Flames responded, smirking.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow "Oh? You better not have messed up in Vexen's lab again, as if!". Demyx sweat dropped at that "That was an accident!".

Xigbar snorted "Yeah, throwing random vials around without a care in the world is an accident,".

"HEY! Axel was the one who did that!" Demyx squeaked, while Axel gasped and glared.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Don't play the blame game with me! It was your idea! Get it memorized!" Axel said, crossing his arms.

Xigbar snorted, and walked away, leaving the two to their bickering.

"Wonder what kinda chaos they're planning today…"

* * *

It was 6 pm… when said chaos started.

Xemnas awoke, amber eyes slowly drifting open. He sighed, pushing himself up. Another day, another heart… Another day, more shenanigans from other members… No matter… soon he wouldn't have to deal with it… when his Kingdom Hearts was finished…

He got out of bed, and noticed something in the dim light of his room… was his hair darker…? It was most likely just a trick of the light. He moved over to his dresser, getting into his cloak, sliding on his boots, and putting on his gloves. He glanced over at his bedside table, at the orange star-shaped charm.

His eyes narrowed slightly, before he turned on the lights, walking over to the mirror…

His eyes widened…

"What the…" He put a hand to his hair as if checking it was real. He grabbed some of his hair, and held it in front of his face "...".

His eyes narrowed "Why do I have a feeling VIII and IX have something to do with this…"

* * *

Axel and Demyx tried to keep in their snickers as the meeting was called… They knew the reason why.

And for the first time in a while, Xemnas was keeping his hood over his head during the meeting. Though not everyone was at the meeting. Luxord was on a mission, same with Xaldin and Lexaeus, while everyone else had almost gotten their missions.

Xigbar looked up at the superior "So, what was the reason for calling this meeting? What's so urgent?".

Xemnas sighed and rubbed his temples "VIII. IX."

The two quickly stopped their quiet snickering, looking up at the superior. Axel kept a straight face, while Demyx looked slightly nervous.

"What have we told you about playing pranks?" The superior said monotonously, staring down at the two.

"I don't know what you're talking about, superior. Demyx just got up when you called the meeting, and I was just about to get a mission," Axel replied, dodging Xemnas's question in what he hoped was a discreet way. Though the superior didn't budge.

"Number VIII. That is not answering the question," Xemnas stated, really not wanting to have to deal with their games again. He had already dealt with this enough…

"Well- It wasn't u-" Axel was quickly interrupted by the blue-haired nobody across from him.

"Only you, IX, and XIII ever play pranks on other members, and XIII only started when you started dragging him into it," Saix stated, staring coldly at Axel "The rest of us do not have the time for such… frivolous things,".

"If I may inquire, Superior, what prank did the two troublemakers pull this time?" Vexen queried, staring up at the hooded superior.

Said Superior, sighed. He had seen the question coming… And he did not wish to take off his hood…

"You may not inquire, Number IV," Xemnas stated, knowing it would not sate most of the nobody's… fake curiosity.

"Well, maybe it was us…" Axel started, a ghost of a smirk on his face "But… How can we know if it was us if you don't show what you think we did?".

Demyx nodded "Yeah! I mean… How do we know we're on the same page… When we're not even sure what 'prank' you're talking about?".

Xemnas suppressed a sigh. Again with these pointless games… that only wasted time.

"As much as I hate agreeing with 2 idiots, we don't know what prank you're talking about." Larxene stated, getting a 'hey!' from Axel, and another squeak from Demyx. "None of us had a prank happen to us, right?".

There was a collective agreement around the room, only Saix, and Xemnas seeming to stay quiet.

"Pranks are mostly harmless things…" Marluxia started, before glaring at Axel "Unless it includes setting fire to someone's property…" Then turned to Demyx, eyes still narrowed slightly "Or drowning someone's plants,".

Axel looked offended "Larxene started it!".

"You started it by being an Idiot," Larxene snapped back.

"I didn't mean to drown your plants! I was trying to put the fire out!" Demyx squirmed, trying to simmer down the argument.

"Demyx don't back him up on the fact!" Axel groaned.

"But it's true!".

The argument continued, until Saix yelled "ENOUGH!".

Zexion glanced up from his book, sighing as the chatter stopped, and turned a page. "They do hold a point when It comes to our knowledge of the situation. What was the prank exactly, then we can move from there, and find out if it was them or not. Though, I don't have a doubt that it was them,".

Xigbar snorted "I don't think anyone doubts it was them, As if!".

Xemnas rubbed his temples. Why did it have to come to this? But, they had a point. He did not like not feeling in control, but if he was going to regain control… He would have to give in slightly, then regain the control he had lost in this situation… But at the same time, it could make the others 'feel', like they had more control… which he did not want.

Or, he could not give in, and demand the questions cease… but it would also just cause Demyx and Axel to find another way… and he sadly still needed them in the end… He couldn't just turn them into dusks.

Demyx, despite being lazy, and didn't like fighting much… when he did fight, It was very hard for the one fighting him to win… And he was very Loyal…

Axel, though despite pranking everyone, and his fiery temper at times, was also mostly loyal, and one of his stronger members. Both had parts to play…

But their questioning would continue. And so would their pranks… He knew that.

In the very least… he could not feel embarrassed, and this prank was not the worst one… At least they didn't… make it pink… or something else. Brown was an ok color…

He raised his hands to his hood, and the superior saw most of the other member's inch forward slightly in their seats. He suppressed another sigh and lowered his hood.

The reaction was not the one he suspected… at least… not everyone's.

Zexion seemed to raise an eyebrow at the sight of his no longer silver… but brown hair.

Vexen looked almost startled.

Saix… well… it was hard to tell what he thought. He kept his gaze emotionless… but he was obviously thinking something behind his yellow eyes. One of the few things Xemnas didn't like… He couldn't quite understand the Lunar Diviner.

Axel looked close to cracking up, trying to keep a straight face… pitiful. Acting as if he had a heart…

Demyx squirmed farther into his chair, not looking up at the superior.

Larxene looked surprised at first, before she to, looked like she was keeping in laughter.

Marluxia blinked, looking at his hair, like Vexen, looked startled… but at a much smaller scale.

And Xigbar… His number two…

That was the reaction he didn't expect.

Xigbar seemed to jump in his seat, his one gold eye trained right at the superior. His normal cocky exterior disappearing, replaced with a wary and serious one. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, as if he was taking in every detail he could.

And the look in his eyes…

Despite them being nobody's…

Seemed to hold fear.

"Xiggy? Are you ok?" Demyx asked meekly, seeming to have been the first to see The Free Shooters surprising reaction.

"Yeah, Xig. You look like you've seen a ghost," Axel looked like he had composed himself from his fake laughter, turning his light turquoise eyes to Xigbar.

"Normally you'd have said something idiotic by now," Larxene said, also having composed herself.

Though Xigbar had ignored them all… Course Xemnas looked like Xeh- or… Well. Yeah, Xehanort. Whatever… Terra was gone… right? After all, Xehanort's obsessions had come through in the end when he was amnesiac… though the memories had stayed suppressed…

But he almost found himself rethinking his original guesses the second he had seen Xemnas…

But it was a prank, right?

Axel and Demyx probably planned this. right?

The Superior's hair would be silver again soon… right?

It was just brown dye… right…?

For some reason, Xigbar wasn't so sure.

And neither, was the silent blond, staring up at Xemnas…

 _It's Over…_

It was… silent.

Dust blew in the breeze. Rusted, old, lifeless keyblades creaked and groaned under the strain of the wind, though not very loudly… And six of the guardians of light, and their companions, could only stare at the sight before them…

Xemnas and Young Xehanort, 2 of the only remaining Seekers of Darkness, stood in front of Xehanort. On his Left was Isa, point his claymore at Lea, and on his right, was Ansem, smirking at Riku. Some way off, Vanitas was pointing his keyblade at Ventus.

Xemnas was pointing his ethereal blades at Mickey, Braig smirking, arrow gun pointed at Aqua, while Young Xehanort was pointing his keyblade at Terra and Kairi. Donald and Goofy were surrounded by Nobody's and Heartless… Though the Heartless and Nobody's had paused at some silent command.

And as for Xehanort and Sora…

The reason for the silence…

Sora gasped… and reached out…

Hands trying desperately…

Weakly…

To grab a hold of the keyblade…

Punctured….

Through his chest…

Blood leaked from the wound, dripping to the ground, as deathly silence washed over the keyblade graveyard…

The only noise the dripping…

Of the crimson blood dripping to the group…

Sora's face paled…

Xehanort smirked, and plunged his keyblade further… Shattering the heart inside The Young Keyblade Wielder.

Kairi screamed, trying to run forward, in a fit of sorrow… trying to get to her friend… only to be held back by Terra. "NO! NO! SORA! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HIM! I Hav-" Her voice started breaking. "H-have to…".

Riku's eyes widened "Sora! No!". He slashed at Ansem, but The Seeker of Darkness disappeared, only to reappear, summoning his guardian, which trapped Riku in it's hold.

"Sora!" Goofy called out, trying to bash at the heartless and nobody's, but there were to many.

"SORRRRAAAA!" Donald called out, casting thunderaga… but it was hopeless. There were to many…

"Sora…" Mickey said quietly, his keyblade lowering slightly.

Aqua gasped, shaking her head… The one who had saved Ventus… Saved her...Helped save Terra… "No…".

Ventus stared past Vanitas, his chest hurting… Sora and him shared a connection, from his being inside Sora for so long… The pain in his chest burning. "Sora…" He said quietly, clenching his chest.

Lea shook his head, Keyblade lowering slightly. Sora was dead… "Is this what you wanted, Isa? Watching as kids lost their friends?!".

Isa just stared at him blankly.

Sora's eyes started to glaze over, as he weakly turned his head toward his friends.

He gave a weak smile…

And mouthed…

' _I'm Sorry…'_

Xehanort tore his keyblade out…

And Sora fell forward.

Kairi cried out, struggling against Terra "N-No!"..

Riku lowered his head… He couldn't make it in time…

Xehanort smirked at this… The guardians of light… So broken. The X-Blade would be in his grasp soon. He walked past Sora, as if he was merely a discarded piece of trash… "Warrior's of Light… You have lost your leader. What will you do now?" He chuckled, gold eyes barely concealing his mirth.

Riku growled "How can you enjoy this?!".

Kairi had tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and suddenly hugged Terra, crying into his chest. "S-Sora…".

Lea growled, and glared at Isa "How can you work for someone like that?! He's the reason we're here!".

Isa once again, stayed silent…

Xehanort chuckled "And now, The X-Blade is close to being at hand!" He raised his hands towards the sky, then smirked at the remaining guardians of light "You have lost. You can't change fate!".

Riku grit his teeth, glaring at Xehanort. The man who killed one of his best friends… The man who was the reason everyone was in pain… The man who took people's light away…

But before he could retort…

"XEHANORT!".

The old man blinked, about to turn…

Before a black keyblade embedded itself through his chest, and blood spurted onto it. _Oblivion..._

There was a collective gasp from the Keyblade Wielders of light, and an "It can't be!" From Braig. Young Xehanort turned, and his eyes widened "YOU!?".

Behind Xehanort… The one holding the keyblade through Xehanort's chest… was…

Sora…?

"You're the reason Xemnas lied… and tore my friends away from me… You will never… Hurt anyone… ever again…"

Sora's voice was cold, and his eyes dead set on Xehanort.

But the old man could only try and reach out to touch the keyblade, ironically like Sora had moments before… punctured through his chest… "I-I...mpossi...ble…" He said as he coughed out some blood… And fell forward, sliding off the keyblade, and collapsing on the ground, as blood seeped from the wound.

Braig shook his head "No way… You died!" He stepped back slightly "Your heart was destroyed! You can't be back!".

Kairi, in tears, almost smiled… "S-Sora!"... No… something was wrong… Sora's gaze turned to her… but it didn't hold any warmth… She frowned "S...Sora…?".

Riku frowned as well. Something was wrong… But nothing should be wrong… Sora was back… Right…?

Sora's dead gaze turned to The Free Shooter…

Before the Keyblade Wielder let out a mirthless chuckle "My heart…? Sora…?" He stepped forward, raising oblivion "Don't you recognize me, Xigbar?".

Sora's looks started to change, his hair changing to a more upward position, his blue eyes darkening slightly, and brown hair turning golden blond… His face almost an exact replica of Ventus's… Though darker…

Ven gasped at this "W-Wha?!".

"I'm not Sora…"

The blond paused, gaze darkening further.

"Sora's dead… because of Xehanort..."

He shook his head.

"I'm Roxas…".

* * *

 **A/N: Phew… Ok that last one. Whoops… Um… Anyway, this will be a book with One-Shots! Yeah… *Coughs* Er… Well, uhm… I'm gonna run… incase people are mad because of um…. What happened… *Waves* Bye!**


	2. One Sky, One Destiny

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, does not belong to me, or Xehanort, or anyone yet- Oh wait? The Real one? That belongs to Square Enix- not me.**

 **Table of Characters and One-Shots (In order they appear):**

 **One Sky, One Destiny: Namine, Roxas, Xemnas, ?, Kairi(Mentioned: Sora, Kairi, Riku Replica, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Vanitas)**

* * *

 _One Sky, One Destiny (Connected to Broken Blade, and Wayfinders)_

* * *

 _Thinking of you, wherever you are..._

* * *

 _Tck… sccchhh… Swish, swish…_

Crayon shaving dropped to the floor, as a young, pale, blonde girl used her hand to sweep them aside. Namine looked at the drawing, frowning slightly. She was supposed to be rearranging Sora's memories… Fixing them… After _she_ was the one who broke them in the first place…

Replacing Kairi with herself… Changing Riku Replica's memories… It was all _her_ fault… _She_ did it…

And She wanted to fix her mistakes… save Sora. Fix his memories completely… Sure… he would forget her… but maybe there's a chance they would meet again… She smiled sadly at the thought. _Maybe…_

Her frown then returned, as she lifted up the picture she had drawn. This wasn't _Sora_ though… It was someone else… 3 someone else's.

On the right, was a female with blue hair that went to her neck, and equally deep blue eyes. A black sleeveless top, that went to her neck, pink bands going across her chest making an X with a silver clasp, that was similar to the nobody symbol, but upright, holding the two bands together. Tied around her waist was something white and blue, that was only on the side of her legs and almost went down to her metal boots which seemed to have wings on them. On her arms, was some white cloth, and armor that strapped it down to her, making sure the cloth didn't fall off. She had black shorts, and black socks that went above her knees to finish off her look… and she was smiling.

On the left, was a boy with brown hair, that was suspiciously similar to Xemnas's, but shorter, and blue eyes, not amber. He was also ha slightly paler skin then Xemnas, but only slightly, and a dark grey Shirt, that was skin tight, showing off his abs. Like the girl, he had red bands making an X over his chest, but the clasp wasn't there. He had tan pants, that got larger the closer it got to the end, and looked pretty loose, though a belt with the very same symbol the female had kept them on. He also had armor that went from his right shoulder, down to his hand, and brownish goldish shoes… Also smiling, just like the girl, his hand placed on the last one in the pictures left shoulder…

And in the middle of them… was someone who looked exactly like Roxas! Though… His clothing was different. He had a jacket that was black on one side, white on the other, and the same X shaped bands, though the same symbol was on the middle, just like the bluenette's. On his right shoulder, like the Brunette's, was armor, though it was only on his shoulder. He also had dark grey shorts, that turned to light grey, and blue, gold, and black shoes. On his right arm, there was also and white and black checkered bracelet. And while the other two were smiling, he was grinning.

* * *

 _We pray for our sorrows to end..._

* * *

She had found this, in _Sora's_ memories… though it was deep down… suppressed... but this obviously wasn't Sora… And this wasn't the only one she had found. There were others… In one, there had been someone with black hair, and a style _exactly_ like Sora's… but it sure wasn't him. She shivered at the thought… She didn't really like that one.

 _And hope that our hearts will blend..._

She didn't know the names of these 3… but they must have a connection to Sora… or else they wouldn't be in his memories… But she knew one thing for sure…

These weren't _Sora's_ memories… So who's were they?

And why…

Were they in _Sora…?_

* * *

 _Now I will step forward and realize this wish..._

* * *

Roxas sighed, as he set the green Wayfinder down. It had been a few days since Xion had made them… Since he had almost attacked Axel. The boy he had seen… with spiky black hair… Roxas almost scowled at the thought. He really didn't like the boy… even if he had no idea who it was…

Xemnas heard of what had happened… Though the fact of the Wayfinders remained hidden… It was the Trio's special thing… Their thing.

The Blonde stood, picking up the wooden keyblade, looking at the name. _'Terra'_. One of the names he had heard in his vision… Then looked at the Wayfinder. _'Aqua'._ The other one he had heard… The Brunette and Bluenette… _But Xion gave the Wayfinder to me… not Aqua…I don't even know who she is…_

She was the Bluenette, he argued with himself. But… he didn't really know her. Who was she? Who was this Terra, who looked like The Superior?

 _The Superior…_

Roxas put a hand to his chin, thinking.

 _I could ask him if he knows anything… But… I'll have to be careful._

* * *

 _And who knows..._

* * *

Xemnas sighed, looking at the wall… Now, if he had a heart, he would admit, he was bored. But, with the current circumstances. He did not have a heart… thus he could not be bored. He glanced over at his desk, and opened the drawer, showing the orange, star shaped charm inside.

He frowned slightly, a habit from his life when he was a somebody, even without emotions, it had crossed over. He reached for the charm, about to grab it, before a knock from the door interrupted his action. He pushed the drawer shut, and looked toward the door, "Come in,".

Roxas slowly entered, and stood there for a moment, not looking up to meet the superior's eyes. "Did you need something, number XIII?" The superior inquired, hiding a small smirk from his lips, another habit. Acting afraid… If the young nobody in front of him had a heart… he would be afraid. But sadly, none of them had hearts. And… never would. Not when he had taken precautions to make sure…

"Nothing happened again, did it?" Just a few days ago… Roxas had fallen to the floor, apparently… seeing something. Something that wasn't there. Hallucinations. Though… he had said he didn't remember most of it. But it was obviously a lie. His Somebody had been a horrible liar… and it seemed his Nobody had gained that trait as well.

"N-No Superior," The blonde replied, shaking his head, twiddling his thumbs "I...I… just…" He bit his lip. This was a bad idea. A _terrible_ idea… Why did he have to go and try to ask the Superior… He gulped slightly. There was no turning back now…

* * *

 _Starting a new journey may not be so hard..._

* * *

"B-But… I-I… I remember w-what… I saw…" The Superior raised a brow at that. So the young Keyblade Wielder was ready to talk? He didn't expect that… but good. He wouldn't have to wait for him to speak with Axel and the Puppet… Or force it out of him.

"Oh? Clarify," The Superior said, Amber eyes glittering ominously in the dim light of the room.

"T-There were… people... " He started, blue eyes flicking between the floor and the superior, "A g-girl… with blue hair… a boy… with brown hair and blue eyes…" The superior raised an eyebrow at that. Had Roxas seen Sora? But what of the girl… Who was that? "And...A boy...with a mask… a-and a keyblade…".

Xemnas frowned slightly. Another keyblade wielder? Masked boy? A blue haired female? Hmm… "Anything else, Number XIII?".

"W-Well… The… brunette… H-He…" Roxas bit his lip. This was It… the big question… "H-He… He looked like you… His hair a little shorter but…" The Keyblade Masters nobody trailed off. He gulped slightly. "H-His name was… T-Terra…".

The Superior's eyes widened, The name striking a chord in him. His head suddenly felt like there was a fire raging inside it, and he grit his teeth, raising a hand toward his head.

"S-Superior?" Roxas questioned, rising to his feet. 'Concern', flashing in his eyes.

False concern… Unless… No. The precautions were taken. It hadn't happened.

Xemnas groaned, but lowered his hand. He wouldn't show a weakness in front of the blonde. He was the superior. He wasn't weak. His amber gaze fell on the young nobody in the room "I am fine, Number XIII. Was there anything else?".

The blonde hesitated, before shaking his head. "Then you can take your leave, I will have Saix perhaps look into it,". Number XIII nodded slowly, and left without a word.

The Superior fell back into his chair, shaking his head. What were these images…? He had seen… A brunette. One that looked like him. Was this what Roxas had seen? _Terra…_ why had that name triggered it? How had it triggered it? Roxas had seen it… so why had he as well?

Xemnas frowned, the habit seeking through again. The young nobody knew more than he was letting on… And the silverette would find out what.

There was woosh, and the Superior disappeared in a whisp of darkness.

Leaving the room empty… before the door creaked.

And a black booted foot was in the doorway.

* * *

Roxas laid down on his bed, eyes half closed, as he stared out the window. Kingdom Hearts shined in the sky, no hearts going to it currently… then again, He and Xion weren't out collecting hearts.

* * *

 _Or maybe it has already begun..._

* * *

He tensed slightly, as he heard a whoosh noise… and a spike of darkness in his room, though the darkness instantly faded soon after. He kept silent, as muffled footsteps were heard walking across his room… toward his dresser…?

He heard a drawer open… and a ruffling noise. Then another… and another… before on the fourth one, the ruffling noise was absent. He heard a creak… and a deep and smooth 'hmm' noise. Wait… that voice… the Superior…?

"So… there was more…" Yes… that was the superiors voice… though quiet. "It seems you weren't entirely honest… A wooden keyblade… with the same name from earlier engraved on it… how much do you really know, Roxas…?".

The Superior never said his name…

"And… what is this?".

Alarm… or what could have been alarm, flooded through Roxas. Though… it wasn't a good sensation. Was that his Wayfinder? Did the Superior find his? Would he find Xion and Axel's? Would he order them to get rid of them?!

But… what the superior said next confused the Young Nobody…

"Another one…? Yet made differently… with shells... And a different color…" The Superior mumbled. His voice… seemed… well. It sure wasn't normal. It didn't hold the normal strength and emotionlessness. It… seemed… wrong. Down? Not normal… Roxas didn't like it…

"Green… Hmm… How much are you hiding…" Roxas tried to keep himself from tensing, as he snapped his eyes shut so quickly, he was sure it had to be audible. The footsteps were getting closer to his bed. He could _feel_ the superior's eyes on his back.

Then suddenly… he felt a hand on his head, dragging through his hair, ruffling it slightly.

* * *

 _There are many worlds..._

* * *

" **You're too young to have so many secret's clawing at your back…"** T-That… was the superior speaking… but it didn't sound like him… the voice was different but… familiar…

 _Quit treating me like a Kid!_

The hand left his head, and a small, sound of confusion was heard.

"...Ventus…"

Roxas tried to not snap his eyes back open. That was the same name the boy called him! The very same…

 _You never stood a chance against us, Ventus._

But… why did the superior…?

"Perhaps… I looked at this wrong. Perhaps… you aren't there… but were here… all along…"

What did he mean…? Roxas wasn't were…? Had he been somewhere else…? Or was he meant to be…?

"Maybe you're the key… to find our other comrade…"

Comrade…?

The Superior footsteps receded, before there was another whoosh, and a tense of darkness. Roxas pushed himself up, opening his eyes. He lifted a hand, feeling where the superior had ruffled his hair… but why…? He looked over at his drawer, noticing it closed.

He rushed over, opening.

There was the green wayfinder, seemingly glinting teasingly in the light…

But the wooden keyblade… was gone.

* * *

 _But they share the same sky..._

* * *

A dark redhead starred off at the ocean, from the island… Over towards the mainland. She sighed, looking up from the shell she held in her hand. She had come here yet again… but why…? What made her come here…?

She looked up toward the sky… sky… what was so familiar about it…?

Her gaze then turned to the deep blue sea… blue… what about that felt so comforting…

Her mind flashed, showing the bottom half of a face. Pale skin, soft comforting smile… And flowers being held out toward them, from a small hand…

 _Water…_

Bright blue eyes, big lopsided grin… filled with happiness and embarrassment… sand falling off his head… And a soft giggle…

 _Sky…_

* * *

 _One sky..._

* * *

"I can feel your light…"

 _Aq…_

" **Give me a break, Kairi…"**

 _S…_

She lost it… A name… 2 names… right on the tip of her tongue…

She frowned…

All she knew, is that she wouldn't forget…

" _Water… Sky…"_

She'd find what she'd forgotten…

And that was a promise…

* * *

 _One Destiny..._

* * *

 _ **Questions:**_

 _ **Flightfootkeyseeker:**_

 _ **Wayfinders: Well, Xion liked the Thalasa shells, and with Zexion around, there's most likely a library. I think Xion would most likely search up info about the shells because she was so interested, and wayfinders are normally made from those shells.**_

 _ **It's Over: Yes he was using Oblivion. as for Xion, she joined with Sora... And she's not a nobody... So most likely in that situation... The sad truth is she'd most likely die with Sora…**_

 **Well, That was all for questions. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
